Drenched
by abismosa
Summary: Aquí viene la lluvia de nuevo, cayendo desde las estrellas, empapada en mi dolor, de nuevo, convirtiéndose en quiénes somos. Una canción en treinta y seis versos. Slash. TH.
1. Prólogo

****Drenched.**  
><strong>(MizzHyde)  
>—www. fanfiction. netu/2395507/—

* * *

><p><em>Here comes the rain again,<em>  
><em>falling from the stars,<em>  
><em>drenched in my pain again,<em>  
><em>becoming who we are.<em>

La primera vez que vi a Edward, ni siquiera lo noté. Me doy cuenta de que suena estúpido; si no lo había notado, ¿cómo sé que lo vi? Él me lo dijo muchas veces posteriormente. Le gustaba darme la lata sobre ello. Investigué en mi memoria una y otra vez, desesperado por recuperar ese primer encuentro. Me resulta difícil creer que podría haberlo visto, pero no haberlo notado. No haber sido sorprendido por su rostro. No haber sido hipnotizado por su voz. Simplemente no puedo. Confié en él, por supuesto. Si dijo que ocurrió, entonces estoy seguro de que es verdad. Sólo que es demasiado frustrante el no poder recordarlo.


	2. Primero

**Drenched.**  
>(MizzHyde)<br>—www. fanfiction. net/u/2395507/—

* * *

><p>La primera vez que noté a Edward, fue justamente una semana después del día en que no lo hice. Terminé mi turno de voluntario en el centro LGBT mucho más tarde de lo usual, y entonces, me dirigí directamente al Starbucks del campus como siempre, pidiendo un café solo para contrarrestar mi cansancio. Me encantaba ayudar a la gente; sentía que era muy importante hacerles saber que no estaban solos, pero a veces sus historias me agotaban, me cansaban. No iba a dormir bien de todas formas, así que el café era un buen consuelo.<p>

Me deslicé en una de las mesas y saqué mi libro, una novelucha que no requería demasiada atención, llenando los espacios vacíos de mi mente con tonterías. Fui consciente de una voz suave preguntando si podía sentarse en mi mesa, y me molestó momentáneamente; el local estaba difícilmente abarrotado a tales horas de la noche.

Levanté la mirada mientras gruñía, _haz lo que quieras_, y tuve que mirar hacia abajo de nuevo. Porque a pesar de no haber notado a Edward antes, en ese momento definitivamente sí que lo noté.

Noté muchas cosas en ese primer vistazo. Noté su piel pálida, tan pálida que casi parecía azul bajo los pocos halagüeños fluorescentes. Noté una gruesa mata de pelo bronce, no muy largo, tampoco corto. Noté pómulos esculpidos y una mandíbula fuerte, a penas cubierta por barba. Noté un par de ojos verdes; ojos que centelleaban con esperanza y deseo.

Me quedé mirando a la misma página del libro durante todo el tiempo que me tomó terminarme mi taza de café, leyendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez, sin atreverme a mirar hacia arriba de nuevo.


	3. Segundo

****Drenched.**  
><strong>(MizzHyde)  
>—www. fanfiction. netu/2395507/—

* * *

><p>La primera vez que hablé con Edward, fue cuando terminé mi café y se ofreció a comprarme otro. No podía evitar mirarlo por más tiempo, y tuve que encontrarme con su mirada. Mi cuerpo pareció temblar de adentro hacia afuera. Era hermoso. Y noté más cosas: labios rellenos de color rosa, dedos largos y delicados tamborileando en uno de los laterales de su taza, una pulsera de arco iris, una muñequera de cuero.<p>

Rechacé el café; si quería dormir aunque fuese un poco, no podía hacerle frente a dos tazas en una sola tarde. Me sugirió que probase a tomar una manzanilla, señalando hacia su propia bebida. Me preguntó si estaba disfrutando de la lectura del libro, ya que parecía concentrado con mucha fuerza en él. Estaba tomándome el pelo.

Una vez que estaba satisfecho de poder mirarlo sin perder el control de mis extremidades, le di un completo resumen de la trama de la novela. Valía la pena burlarme de mí mismo para oírlo reír.


	4. Tercero

****Drenched.**  
><strong>(MizzHyde)  
>—www. fanfiction. netu/2395507/—

* * *

><p>La primera vez que toqué a Edward fue cuando le alcancé mi mano para estrechar la suya y presentarme a mí mismo. Su mano estaba cálida por estar envuelta alrededor de su té. Su piel era suave cuando agarró mi mano a la ligera, no débil, pero tampoco apretando con fuerza. Sonrió y admitió que ya sabía mi nombre.<p>

Me contó nuestro encuentro anterior, ese que yo no podía recordar. Al parecer, había entrado a nuestro centro para obtener información para algún tipo de grupo social universitario. Retrocedí cuando me di cuenta de que me había estado buscando intencionalmente. Probablemente, sólo quería asesoramiento o apoyo. Me sentí irracionalmente decepcionado. Le expliqué cuidadosamente que no podía hablar nada sobre el tema fuera del centro, que si necesitaba hablar más, debería de volver allí.

Él negó con la cabeza y confesó que se trataba de tan sólo un acoso social. Quería conocerme; ¿iría a cenar con él al día siguiente? Me sorprendió su franqueza y lo directo que era.

Llegué a aprender que él nunca perdía un momento, que nunca dudaba, nunca se preocupaba por tomar riesgos si se le ofrecía una oportunidad para conseguir lo que quería.


	5. Cuarto

****Drenched.**  
><strong>(MizzHyde)  
>—www. fanfiction. netu/2395507/—

* * *

><p>La primera vez que le mentí a Edward fue cuando le dije que tenía planes para la noche siguiente. No estoy seguro de por qué lo hice, pero probablemente fue por la necesidad de recuperar cierto control sobre la situación. Él no parecía ni remotamente desanimado; simplemente se encogió de hombros y preguntó que cuándo sería más conveniente. Murmuré algo sobre no tener a mano mi agenda, y se rió en voz baja, ignorando cortésmente mi obvia mentira. Escribió su número de teléfono en un trozo de papel y lo deslizó sobre la mesa con uno de sus largos dedos. Bromeó diciendo que sabría dónde encontrarme si no llamaba. Y dijo que ya me estaba acosando, así que no tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad?<p>

Llevé el trozo de papel en mi cartera a todas partes durante la siguiente semana, sacándolo y alisando los pliegues y arrugas varias veces al día. Cometí un poco de acoso a la inversa. Mi mejor amiga Alice trabajaba en el Departamento de Viviendas del campus, así que conseguí que lo buscase, para confirmar si era un estudiante genuino. Allí estaba él, figurando como un estudiante de primer año, pero no vivía en el campus, así que no pude encontrar nada más. Había una foto de él, al igual que la había de todos los estudiantes matriculados. Era la misma foto en miniatura que de costumbre; si hubiese visto la foto antes de conocerlo a él, ni siquiera la habría mirado dos veces. Como ese no era el caso, me encontré a mí mismo persuadiendo a Alice para que me la enviase por un correo electrónico. Me estaba volviendo un tanto obsesionado, pero no me atreví a llamarlo.

Cuando terminé mi turno la semana siguiente, terminé liquidado por la anticipación. Me había convencido a mí mismo de que él estaría esperándome en el Starbucks_, _pero no fue así.

Me senté en la misma mesa que la semana anterior, pero no podía concentrarme en el libro que había traído. Me terminé mi café y me demoré un poco, con esperanza, pero no llegó.


	6. Quinto

**Drenched.  
><strong>(MizzHyde)  
>—www. fanfiction. netu/2395507/—

* * *

><p>La primera vez que llamé a Edward fue en el camino a casa desde Starbucks. Sabía que mi decepción e irritación no eran razonables, pero me habían hecho darme cuenta de que había invertido mucha esperanza en verlo de nuevo. Necesitaba saber si debería tirar el número. Llamé desde mi teléfono móvil mientras caminaba a casa. Él contestó casi de inmediato.<p>

Enseguida supo que era yo y se disculpó por no haber ido a nuestro encuentro. Le resté importancia, avergonzado; no era como si tuviésemos una cita o algo así. Insistió en que quería haber venido, pero que había fallado a sus deberes de acosador por circunstancias que no se encontraban bajo su control. Mi irritación se evaporó ante el sonido de su voz tomándome el pelo. Me dijo que se alegraba mucho de que hubiese llamado, y me pidió que le acompañase a cenar de nuevo.

No podía decirle con exactitud que no esta vez, viendo que había sido yo el que había llamado; no quería decirle que no, de todas formas. Concertamos una hora y un lugar.

En el momento en el que colgué, de pie frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho.


	7. Sexto y séptimo

**Drenched.**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que salí con Edward fue el siguiente viernes por la noche. No tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Nunca había empezado ningún tipo de relación con una cita como esta. Normalmente, empezaba con un café, en un bar, bailando o incluso follando. Ir a cenar parecía muy normal y anticuado. Además, nunca había ido a ningún lugar que hubiese elegido Edward, así que no sabía tampoco qué ponerme. Incluso contemplé llamar a Alice para pedirle consejo, y sería la primera vez. Normalmente tenía que apagar el teléfono para conseguir que me dejase tranquilo antes de una cita. No entendía por qué hacer las cosas bien era tan impotante esta vez.<p>

Llegué unos minutos antes de lo acordado, pero Edward ya estaba allí, esperando dentro junto a la puerta. Me relajé un poco cuando vi que llevaba puesto más o menos lo mismo que yo, vaqueros oscuros y una camisa, con el brazalete de cuero asomando bajo la manga. Se dio la vuelta y me pilló mirándole de arriba a abajo y sonrió con picardía. Ese escalofrío me recorrió de nuevo y me encontré mordiéndome el labio para mantener mi propia sonrisa a raya. Creo que entonces ya lo supe, pero no lo reconocí.

Nos estrechamos la mano y encontramos una mesa. Era uno de los sitios favoritos de Edward, un pequeño restaurante familiar que servía comida mexicana casera, muy relajante y cómodo. La única razón por la que llegué a saber qué era lo que estaba comiendo era que volvimos con bastante regularidad después.

Teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que habíamos hablado de verdad, fue inesperadamente fácil. Edward era divertido y listo sin parecer costarle demasiado. Me confesó mucho más tarde que había estado tan nervioso que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba diciendo. No parecía importar sin embargo. Al terminar la noche ya estábamos haciendo planes para quedar el fin de semana.

Casi que me decepcionó no conseguir un beso, pero me imaginé que podría esperar. Siempre y cuando pudiese verle otra vez.

* * *

><p>La primera que cogí a Edward de la mano fue en nuestra tercera cita, una semana después. La segunda cita había consistido en un picnic en un parque de la ciudad. Yo había elegido la avenida y traído la cesta llena de dulces del deli local. Edward trajo una manta y nos sentamos bajo el sol de finales de otoño, viendo a la gente correr y jugar a nuestro alrededor. Me estaba empezando a preguntar si él estaba realmente interesado en mí, puesto que la charla no había dado pie a nada de contacto físico en absoluto. Pero de nuevo, me contraba curiosamente reticente a iniciar algo; si le tocaba, podría descubrir que no era real.<p>

En la tercera cita me llevó a un pequeño cine en la parte baja de la ciudad para ver una extraña película vintage de ciencia ficción. Era un fantástico lugar del que nunca había oído hablar, con las tradicionales butacas de terciopelo colocadas en filas. Nos acomodamos en los anticuados sillones con cubos de palomitas modernos, Edward casi saltando animadamente de anticipación. Yo estaba disfrutando más de lo que había creído, pero mejoró infinitamente cuando una media hora después Edward me pilló mirándolo y tímidamente extendió la mano. Enredé mis dedos con los suyos y los coloqué en mi regazo, a una distancia segura de mi entrepierna, que parecía dispuesta a avergonzarme. No volví a mirarle durante el resto de la película, asustado de que él cambiara de opinión.

Cuando aparecieron los creditos y nos pusimos de pie, tuve que dejarle ir. Esperé con todas mis fuerzas que él lo echase de menos tanto como yo.


	8. Octavo

**Drenched.**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Edward me abrazó fue tras una noche especialmente dura en el centro un sábado. Teníamos planes para salir a cenar otra vez, y habíamos hablado de a lo mejor ir a un club después. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir. Él parecía interesado en conocer a algunos de mis amigos que iban a ir más tarde (además de que Alice había estado dando la lata) y yo esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de bailar con él, quizá avanzar un poco las cosas. Pero me había llegado una llamada del centro; alguien se había puesto enfermo y los sábados por la noche siempre eran muy atareados. Llamé reacio a Edward para cancelar nuestra cita, y él me preguntó si podía venir, si podía ayudar aunque fuese un poco.<p>

El centro ofrecía todo tipo de ayuda a la comunidad LGBT de la universidad. Era una universidad grande en una ciudad enorme, pero muchos estudiantes estaban lejos de casa por primera vez y si estaban saliendo del armario o poniéndose de acuerdo con quién eran de verdad, podía ser apabullante. Yo sabía esto de primera mano, habiéndome costado muchísimo cuando era estudiante.

Ofrecíamos llamadas de apoyo, un centro de atención inmediata, consejos sobre sexo y salud e incluso ayudas financieras cuando la cosa se ponía dura de verdad. Llevaba ayudando en el centro desde que comencé mi máster, sintiendo que tenía que dar algo a cambio de todo el apoyo que me habían dado. Era un apasionado de la lucha contra los prejuicios y la ignorancia. Era la única cosa que podía cabrearme de verdad. Acababa de terminar recientemente un curso intensivo de asesoramiento y me había pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo como voluntario lidiando con los problemas más perturbadores a los que nos habíamos enfrentado.

Edward no tenía permitido aconsejar a los estudiantes, pero un par de manos extra siempre eran bienvenidas. Él era increíble, por supuesto. Tenía una habilidad natural para hacer que la gente se calmase, que preguntase las preguntas que necesitaban saber, o simplemente, manteniéndolos ocupados mientras esperaban ansiosamente a un orientador. Hizo interminables tazas de asqueroso café instantáneo y sostuvo un montón de manos. No se quejó cuando trabajé más horas de las que me asignaba mi horario. Cuando finalmente terminé con el último estudiante de la noche, tiró de mí y me abrazó, aliviando mi agotamiento mental y físico al agarrarme con fuerza. Dejó que me quedase quieto contra su cuerpo cálido por unos cuantos minutos antes de guiarme con cuidado a casa, casi llevando todo mi peso con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.


End file.
